


Stupid Traditions

by shalashaska



Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Nervousness, Shyness, Teasing, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisala decides to hang mistletoe all over the ship for christmas, to help Zegram make his move on Jaster. Jupis is generally an arrogant idiot and gets horribly drunk. I haven't seen much fan fiction for this game, especially not on this site, so here goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Traditions

“What do you mean it's stupid? It's a christmas tradition!” Kisala ignored Jupis' snide remarks about her chosen christmas decorations. “And besides, doesn't it look nice?” She stood back to admire her handiwork and smiled with anticipation for the upcoming christmas party.

Jupis laughed, “You're just hanging that stupid mistletoe so that someone will kiss you-” he was stopped mid-sentence by Kisala, placing her hand over his mouth and glaring at him long and hard. He immediately got the message and scarpered down the hallway to escape her wrath.

She shouted after him, “Of course I'm not, you better not tell anyone I am, Jupis.” but she knew that he was half right. She was actually hanging it for Zegram, but she would never tell anyone that because it was a part of their secret plan.

Meanwhile, Zegram stood leaning on the front deck of the Dorgenark, staring off into the stars before him. Perhaps this would work, and he would finally be able to get his feelings off his chest. He really hoped it would. He was tired of hiding his feelings, and waiting for the opportunity to make his move.

He finally had a chance and Kisala was there to back him up. He smiled, admiring the genius of his plan. It was so simple, but fool-proof. It was just a stupid tradition after all, and he could always say this to save himself from humiliation if his feelings turned out to be one-sided.

However, getting his heart broken didn't seem appealing at all. He desperately wanted this to work, and he wanted so badly for the feelings to be mutual that the thought of rejection tore at his heart. He had lost one lover before, and he was tired of being alone.

Evening was approaching, and Kisala and Lilika were busying themselves putting the finishing touches on the christmas tree. When they heard Jupis' clumsy footsteps as he came down from the control room, Kisala let out a sigh. What was he going to accuse her of now?

He stood for a moment, staring suspiciously at Kisala, trying hard to read her but clearly failing. “I just don't get it.” he grumbled, “If you're not doing it for yourself then why else would you hang that mistletoe?”

Kisala flushed red with frustration at his prying. She growled something about how he was overreacting and how he should stop poking his big blue nose into her business, before turning to focus her attention on the task at hand.

“Well you clearly have some ulterior motive, I can tell.” Jupis bragged about how observant and intuitive he was too often, and Kisala couldn't stand it.

Trying her hardest to hold back her anger, she made a dismissive gesture and asked him to leave and stop distracting her. But she could still hear him pacing upstairs, and laughed to herself knowing he would never figure it out.

When the party finally began, Kisala tried her hardest to hide her anticipation of Jaster's arrival. He had been resting all day because he had exhausted himself on their recent expedition back to Juraika and she couldn't wait to see him again, partly because she missed him, and partly because she was so excited about Zegram's plan.

Deego and Zegram sat with Jupis at the bar, making sure that the arrogant Granshee didn't drink too much. None of the Dorgenark pirates had seen Jupis drunk before, and they certainly didn't want to. Lilika found herself socialising with some Zerardian citizens, who were fascinated to hear of her life before her adventures, living in a small village and thriving in the jungle. When Jaster did arrive, he met a very enthusiastic welcome from all of the party guests, and quickly joined in with the festivities.

 

However, as the party went on more and more alcohol was consumed and Deego failed to stop Jupis from intoxicating himself. Now Jupis stood on stage upon the deck, where karaoke was taking place. Guests watched him sway about the stage, concerned that he would soon fall off, and cringing at his terrible drunken slur.

When Jaster decided to return below deck, Kisala nudged Zegram gently, whispering to him that this was the perfect time to make a move. He nodded, and began to follow. How would he approach Jaster anyway? He had noticed that Jaster had been drinking, but was he drunk? Would Zegram be able to pull this off? Zegram's stomach did a somersault when he came into the room and saw Jaster right below the mistletoe.

Jaster sat finishing his drink as Zegram approached him. He looked up, seeing the usual smirk on Zegram's face, and smiled. Zegram stood next to Jaster who was perched on a stool. “So, what brings you down here? The party is on deck right now, ya know.”

Jaster was amused by Zegram's comment, remembering Jupis and his drunken karaoke. “I needed to sit down, so I came here.” Jaster didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly drunk himself and had sat down to steady himself. He hadn't intended to drink this much, but the festivities had been too tempting to not join in with.

“And you chose to sit right under the mistletoe, interesting.” Hearing these words, Jaster looked up to see the evergreen dangling above him and felt a hot flush in his cheeks as he realised that he was now under the mistletoe with the Lone Wolf.

“Oh, is that so...” he gripped his drink nervously and tried to look anywhere other than the direction of Zegram. How did he not notice that before?

Zegram took a seat on the stool next to Jaster, sighing. “It's a pretty stupid tradition anyway, right? I mean why should you HAVE to kiss someone because of a stupid plant?” He knew that this would embarrass Jaster, but he knew what he was doing. “I can see why you'd be scared to kiss someone like me, too. I'm pretty scary right?” he chuckled, teasing the younger man.

Jaster suddenly set his drink down, grabbed onto Zegram's coat and pulled himself onto his lap. He froze. He hadn't expected Jaster to be this drunk. “I'm not scared of you, Zegram. I could kiss you if I wanted.” Jaster was trying not to look him in the eye, embarrassed by the words coming out of his mouth. “I'm not scared of anyone, you know.”

The mercenary tried to hide his surprise at Jaster's sudden move, but was overwhelmed by how cute he looked sat on his lap, blushing. A sly smile crept across his face as he grabbed hold of Jaster's hips and pulled him closer. The blond blinked in shock at the sudden contact and was visibly flustered by how close their faces were.

“You're not gonna take orders from a plant are you, Rogue?” Zegram teased him further, curious as to how far he would go. Jaster frowned at him, and leaned close enough to kiss Zegram. “I don't take orders from anyone about who I kiss and who I don't. I can kiss whoever I-” but his mouth was stopped by a kiss which took the breath out of him.

The kiss was passionate and messy, shame silenced by alcohol and heat. When he felt the older man's tongue slip between his lips he let out a soft sigh and let him in. He moaned quietly into Zegram's lips as he felt a hand slip under his shirt and over his stomach. He wanted more, wanted Zegram to go much, much further. But when their lips parted and he panted to catch his breath, there was an awful crash from above, followed by the rumble of footsteps.

After a moment of confused silence, the two began to laugh. Jupis had finally fallen off the stage on deck. Jaster fumbled his way back to his own seat, as Jupis was carried through to the infirmary for first aid. Amongst all the uproar and panic, he glanced towards Zegram and thought to himself, thank goodness for stupid traditions like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing for this site, and this time it's a bit longer.  
> Any opinions are welcome!


End file.
